Starlight & Berk's New Journey
by Firesoul14
Summary: When Starlight goes to see Scarlife she finds herself keeping a secret from Berk but when Berk finds out what secret Starlight's keeping they both find themselves prepearing for a whole new journey in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Flower. I also own Scarlife and Sunspot but they are only going to be mentioned in this chapter.****

* * *

**

It was a quiet morning inside the stone Castle and its inhabitants were all starting to wake up to the sound of thunder.

Starlight a scarlet creature that could only be described as a human sized blob yawned and stretched her large arms.

She looked around and sat up.

"Morning already?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

She yawned once more and made her way out of her room and into the center of the Castle.

"Morning" she said but realized one of her friends was missing.

Before anyone could say good morning back they could hear loud cheering.

"Yes I'm free I'm finally free!" the voice yelled happily.

Starlight rolled her eyes.

An old skull looked at Starlight.

"What's gotten into Berk this morning?" it asked.

Starlight shrugged.

"Dunno Boni but it's good to him whatever's happened" she replied.

The two soon found out why Berk was in a good mood when he came in smiling with a large peice of paper.

Berk looked exactly like Starlight exept he was dark blue.

"What's with you?" Starlight asked.

"I'll tell you what, old fatty slappy upstairs has gone" Berk replied smiling.

"How can you be sure?" Starlight asked.

"This note" Berk replied showing Starlight what it said.

"I can't read remember" she said.

"Sorry but what it's saying is that he's packed up and left to find a castle that isn't as cold and has left us to do whatever we want with this Castle" Berk said.

"Let me see this note" Boni said.

Berk placed the note down.

"He's right Starlight" Boni said after inspecting the note.

"Yes!" Starlight said.

"Sorry" she said after going pink.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and do something I've wanted to do for years" Berk said and went upstairs.

"I'm not going to ask" Starlight said.

"I think later on I'll go see how the pack's doing" she said.

It had only been a few weeks since the two rival packs had joined together in peace.

Starlight smiled if it wasn't for her, Berk, Rogg and Sunspot the two packs would still be trying to kill each other.

"I'm just happy Berk's happier" she said.

"I don't think I've seen him smile like that in a long time" Boni said.

Starlight nodded just as Berk came back.

"Better?" she asked.

Berk nodded.

"I'm going to see how the pack's getting on later you wanna come?" Starlight asked.

"Sure" Berk smiled.

"But as long as I don't climb the mountain again" he added.

Starlight pretended to think.

"Oh I don't know" she said.

Berk gave Starlight a 'I'm begging you don't make me do it again' look.

"Ok you don't have to but I need to speak to Scarlife and try to find out why I've been sick every morning this week" Starlight said.

"Although it's probably because of your cooking" she joked.

"Hey!" Berk said.

"Right you can do your own food" he said jokingly.

"I'm going to check on Flower and Drutt" Starlight said and went off.

"My cooking isn't that bad" Berk called.

* * *

Starlight silently opened a door to see the two still asleep.

Drutt a grey creature that vaguely resembled a frog with the legs of a spider yawned and looked up.

He smiled seeing Starlight.

Flower a pink version of Drutt however opened her eyes and fell asleep.

Starlight smiled and opened the door so Drutt could get his breakfast.

Drutt happily ran out the open door.

* * *

After eating some fruit from the garden Starlight was ready to go.

"Berk are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep" Berk said from the main door.

Starlight smiled and gently rubbed Drutt's head.

"I won't be long and be good while we're gone" she said and went off.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight, Scarlife, Indigo and Sunspot.****

* * *

**

The two quietly walked through the swamp just thinking about everything they had been through.

Finally Starlight spoke up.

"So what are we going to do now he's gone?" she asked.

Berk shrugged.

"You don't care do you?" Starlight asked.

"Not as long as your by my side" Berk replied.

Starlight blushed.

She smiled and jumped over a fallen tree.

Berk rolled his eyes.

"Showoff" he said walking across the tree.

Starlight sat down she had that sick feeling again.

Berk jumped off the tree and knelt next to Starlight.

"Berk get back" Starlight said.

Berk stepped back as Starlight was physically sick.

"We need to get you to Scarlife" he said.

Starlight stood up and wiped herself down.

The two continued until they reached the mountain.

"Berk I'll go up you can wait with Rogg and Sunspot if you find them" Starlight said.

"Ok" Berk nodded and went off.

Starlight sighed and started her walk up to Scarlife's cave.

"Scarlife" Starlight called once she reatched the cave.

A silver creature that the head and feet of Berk and Starlight's kind and the body and arms of Rogg and Sunspot's kind looked up and smiled warmly.

"Starlight how nice it is to see you again" he said.

"Scarlife can you help me with something?" Starlight asked.

He nodded.

"I haven't been feeling well lately" Starlight said.

"Have you been having dizzy spells? Morning sickness?" Scarlife asked.

"Both" Starlight replied.

Scarlife smiled.

"Sunspot came to me earlier with the same symptoms as you and I know you and her have the same thing" he said.

"What's that?" Starlight asked.

"You my dear are with child" Scarlife replied.

The colour drained out of Starlight's face.

"I I'm with a child?" she said slightly shaking.

Scarlife nodded.

Starlight sighed.

"Starlight if an old being can give some advise I suggest you don't run or jump as much for the sake of the new life" Scarlife said.

"I understand thank you Scarlife" Starlight said.

"It is my pleasure to help my step sons love" Scarlife smiled and returned to his fire.

Starlight once she was outside walked quietly to where the pack was based.

"Good morning Starlight" a purple creature that resembled a gorilla greeted.

"Good morning Indigo" Starlight smiled.

"Indeed it is a good morning" Indigo said.

"Why is that?" Starlight asked.

"Sunspot is expecting a child" Indigo replied.

Starlight smiled.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked.

"She's with Rogg next to the river thinking of a name" Indigo replied.

"Ok thank you" Starlight said and walked off.

Starlight walked over to the lake and found Sunspot, Rogg and Berk talking by the river edge.

"_How am I suppose to tell Berk I'm having a child_?" she asked herself.

"Starlight" Sunspot called.

She looked like Indigo except she was amber.

"Hey Sunspot I just heard about" Starlight began but stopped when she felt sick again.

"Indigo I told you _not _to tell anyone" Sunspot sighed.

Starlight shook her head and went over.

"So what's up?" Berk asked.

"It's nothing Berk honest" Starlight lied.

Berk looked unsure but didn't press it on.

Rogg a pink version of Sunspot yawned and sat up.

"Morning Starlight" he said.

"Hey" Starlight said sitting down.

"Berk's just told us about the Castle" Sunspot said.

Starlight nodded.

"Well it gives up some peace and quiet" she said.

"Yeah _some_" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"How's things been going here?" she asked.

"Fine thanks even though we are one we still have two leaders one for our kind and another for your kind" Sunspot replied.

Starlight nodded.

"We have had a few disagreements but they've quickly been sorted out" Sunspot said.

"Not all of them" Rogg muttered.

"What's that?" Berk asked.

"By our law when one is still learning they are picked as either a hunter of a fighter but because Rogg was found alone he's a scavenger" Sunspot replied.

"How's that a problem?" Berk asked.

"Rogg doesn't know how to hunt and because I'm now forbidden to hunt we have a problem as by law nobody is allowed to show Rogg how to hunt because he wasn't chosen to be a hunter" Sunspot replied.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight, Sunspot, Flower, Luna, Skyshadow, and Scarlife.****

* * *

**

Everyone was quiet for a while before Starlight spoke up.

"Can't you just ask one of my kind to help?" she asked.

"No one of the new rules here is that we have to respect both laws from both out packs" Sunspot replied.

Starlight sighed.

"Starlight what if they stayed in the Castle they'd be warm and a easy source of food" Berk whispered.

"What about if you stayed at the Castle with us?" Starlight asked.

Sunspot thought for a moment.

"I think that would be ok" she said.

Rogg nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have to ask your kinds leader first?" Berk asked.

"_I'm_ our kinds leader remember" Sunspot replied.

Starlight laughed.

"Sorry" Berk said slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok I'll be with you in a minute I just need to explain where I'm going to the others" Sunspot said and went off.

"What you thinking of?" Starlight asked looking at Berk.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"My family" he replied quietly.

Starlight nodded she knew how Berk felt about now knowing who he was.

"_After all he only found out a few weeks ago Scarlife was partly related to him and that his mum was dead_" she thought to herself.

She held his hand.

"It's ok" she whispered.

Berk sighed.

A short time later Sunspot returned.

"Are you ok?" she asked seeing Berk looking upset.

"Yeah" Berk replied.

"Well I can't go back with you" Sunspot said.

"How come?" Starlight asked.

"Everyone voted against me going" Sunspot replied.

"However Rogg can go there with you to bring food back if he wants" she added.

Rogg sighed.

"I don't want to but it's the best way to get you food" he said.

Sunspot nodded.

After a while Berk and Starlight made their way back.

"Come on Berk smile" Starlight said.

Berk forced a smile.

Starlight sighed.

The two returned to find Drutt and Flower fast asleep on the floor by Boni.

"Not like them to sleep at this time" Berk observed.

Starlight knelt down to the two.

Drutt opened his eyes, looked at Starlight and fell asleep again.

"They've been acting odd since you left" Boni said.

"Well they look fine" Starlight said.

Berk shrugged and went off.

"What's gotten into him?" Boni asked.

"His family" Starlight replied.

Boni nodded knowing how sensitive Berk was about it.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to him?" Starlight asked.

"I'll tell you what I know" Boni replied.

* * *

It was a normal morning by the Castle and two creatures who lived inside the Castle were about to get a surprise.

Luna a white version of Starlight was happily picking wild mushrooms when she could hear a baby's cry.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Skyshadow a black version of Luna listened for a moment and nodded.

"It's coming from the river" he said.

The two went to the riverbank and saw a light blue baby floating on a large piece of wood.

Skyshadow jumped into the river and swam to the infant and safely brought it back to the bank.

Luna looked at the infant and picked it up.

She then noticed a name had been carved into the wood.

"Berk" she said.

Berk hearing his name stopped crying and held onto Luna's hand.

"That must be his name" Luna said.

"Well what are we going to do with him?" Skyshadow asked.

"We can't let him stay out here so I suggest we take him back and raise him as our own" Luna replied.

Skyshadow didn't look sure.

"You know we have to tell _him_ about Berk" he said.

"I know" Luna said smiling at Berk.

"I wonder where his real parents are" Skyshadow said.

Luna shrugged and took Berk back.

* * *

"So Berk was raised by Luna and Skyshadow until he was four when they both passed on and that's how he came here" Boni said.

Starlight nodded.

"Poor Berk" she said.

Berk sighed he had heard the whole thing.

"Well I'm going to check on Berk" Starlight said and went off.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight, Sunspot and Flower.****

* * *

**

Starlight found Berk sitting on the large stone that was his bed.

"Hey" she said.

Berk looked up.

"Hey" he said and looked back down.

"What's up?" Starlight asked siting next to him.

Berk shrugged.

Starlight hugged Berk trying to cheer him up.

Berk couldn't help but smile.

"Better?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah" Berk replied.

Starlight smiled and decided to keep her 'secret' secret for a while.

At least till Berk was in a better mood anyway.

She smiled.

"Always look on the bright side of life" she sang.

"Oh no" Berk said and pretended to not listen.

"Oi" Starlight said giving Berk a gentle punch on the arm.

"That hurt" Berk said pretending to cry.

"Aw did I make the little baby cry?" Starlight asked.

"Your pushing it" Berk said in his normal voice.

"Sorry" Starlight said.

The two laughed.

"Ok I'm defiantly better now" Berk said.

"Good" Starlight smiled.

"So are you sure your all right?" Berk asked.

"I'm fine Berk honestly nothings wrong with me" Starlight replied.

Berk smiled.

"Ok I give in" he said.

"Come on you" Starlight said getting up.

"I don't wanna I'm fine 'ere" Berk said.

Starlight sighed and went off.

Berk sat up and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally some quiet round 'ere" he said.

Just after he finished speaking he heard Drutt knock over some pots and pans no doubt chasing a worm.

"Well maybe not" he said as Drutt came runing past.

For the rest of the day Berk and Starlight did their own things until the evening.

"Berk come outside" Starlight called.

Berk yawned.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" he asked.

"No you need to come out now" Starlight replied.

Berk sighed and went to the main door.

However once he got there he got hit in the face with a snowball.

"Ow" Berk said and wiped the snow off his face.

He saw Sunspot, Rogg and Starlight laughing.

"So that's how it's gonna be" Berk said and chucked a large snowball at his friends.

Rogg and Sunspot dodged the snowball.

"Right Berk and me against you two" Starlight said and ran next to Berk.

"Or use me as a shield" Berk said as Starlight ducked behind him.

"Snowball war!" Sunspot called and chucked the first snowball at the two.

Berk dodged the snowball and chucked one back at Rogg.

Rogg caught the snowball and chucked it back.

"Whoa" Berk said ducking.

Starlight laughed.

After a while the group finally went inside to get warm.

"You know if it's snowed then it will be Christmas soon" Starlight said.

"What's christmas?" Berk asked.

Starlight laughed and explained what Christmas was.

When she had finished Berk had a confused look on his face.

"Ok I think I get it" he said.

"You didn't know what Christmas is?" Sunspot asked.

"I've been a slave all my life I don't know allot of things" Berk replied.

Starlight yawned.

"I'm gonna hit the hay see you in the morning" she said.

"Night" the others said as Starlight went off.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight.****

* * *

**

Over the next few weeks Berk noticed Starlight was starting to act oddly.

She had started to avoid him and Berk noticed her stomach has started to get bigger.

"Starlight" Berk said.

"What?" Starlight asked.

"What's up with you? You 'aven't been acting like yourself lately" Berk asked.

"I told you for the hundredth time I'm fine!" Starlight growled.

Berk gulped and stepped back.

"You're not if you were fine you wouldn't be snapping at me every hour" he said.

Starlight narrowed her eyes and went into the next room slamming the door behind her.

Berk sighed and walked off.

He sat down and put his head into his hands.

"What's wrong Starlight? Why won't you tell me?" he whispered.

* * *

Starlight sighed.

"Ok I have to tell him today but how?" she wondered.

She yawned.

"Maybe after a nap I'll figure out how to tell him" she mumbled closing her eyes.

She quickly fell asleep and started dreaming.

* * *

Starlight walked through the castle trying to find Berk.

"Berk?" she called.

"Up 'ere" Berk's voice said.

Starlight smiled and went upstairs.

"How come your up here?" she asked.

Berk shrugged.

"I'd raver not say" he said.

"Berk it's me you can trust me with your life" Starlight said.

Berk looked unsure.

"Come on Berk please" Starlight said.

"I can't" Berk said.

"Why don't you trust me?" Starlight asked.

"Don't you?" Berk asked.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked.

"Ever since you went to see Scarlife you've be acting odd and you won't tell me anything, if you don't trust me why should I trust you?" he asked.

"What? No Berk that isn't" Starlight began.

"Quiet I don't even know what I saw in you, I should of let you die with your sister" Berk said his voice becoming darker.

"Berk this isn't you" Starlight said.

"If it isnt me then who am I?" Berk asked his face turning into a twisted grin.

Starlight backed up to a wall.

"Berk please look inside yourself" she begged crying.

"Now why should I do that?" Berk asked stepping forward.

"Who are you!" Starlight yelled.

Berk stopped and grinned evilly.

"Your worst nightmare" he hissed and picked up a sharp rock.

"No Berk please" Starlight said knowing what he was about to do.

"Too late Star" Berk said and aimed the rock straight at her heart.

* * *

Starlight woke up screaming.

Hearing Starlight scream Berk ran in to check on her.

Starlight flung herself into Berk's arms.

"Hey it's ok, it's ok" Berk whispered.

He could feel Starlight shaking.

"It's ok I won't let anything happen to you" he said.

After Starlight had calmed down she told Berk about her nightmare.

"Starlight look at me" Berk said.

Starlight looked up.

"Starlight I gave Moonlight my word I'd keep you safe. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you" Berk said.

"I need to tell you something" Starlight said.

"The reasion I've been acting odd is because is" she began but couldn't say the last few words.

Berk held Starlight's hand and held her close.

"You can tell me I trust you" he said.

"I-I've been a-acting odd because I'm expecting your child" Starlight said.

That gave Berk the biggest shock of his life.

He smiled warmly.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked.

Starlight shook her head.

"You ok about this?" she asked.

"I've never been happier" Berk replied.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight.****

* * *

**

A few days later Starlight woke up with the feeling something new was in the Castle.

She yawned and sat up.

"I can't be bothered to get up" she said and laid back down.

However her sleep was interrupted by a knock on her door.

She sighed.

"It's open" she said.

"You up yet?" Berk asked.

"No I'm fast asleep" Starlight replied sarcastically.

"Sorry" Berk said.

"What's all the commotion outside?" Starlight asked hearing an odd noise outside.

"Well you know how Flower's been acting odd lately" Berk said.

"Yeah" Starlight said.

"We've found out why" Berk replied.

Starlight sat up and stretched her arms.

"So what's up with her?" she asked.

"You'll 'ave to see it for yourself" Berk replied.

Starlight sighed and followed.

When she saw Flower and Drutt she smiled.

"Funnily enough Drutt was the first to be seen with them" Berk began.

"Don't tell me you thought he had" Starlight said.

"Yeah" Berk finished going red.

Starlight rolled her eyes and smiled looking at the four small pink babies sleeping in the nest.

"Come on lets leave them alone" Starlight whispered.

Berk nodded and followed.

"I can't believe you thought" Starlight said.

"Well he's been acting odd" Berk said.

"Yeah cus he knows it's his b-a-t-h day" Starlight said.

"You try givin' him one" Berk said.

Starlight laughed.

"Nag nag nag, naggity naggity nag nag naggity nag" she said.

Berk rolled his eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yes" Starlight replied as if she hadn't eaten in a month.

Berk smiled.

"Come on then" he said.

The rest of the morning passed quickly for the two.

"Well wish me luck" Berk said and went to try and give Drutt a bath.

Starlight grinned evilly.

"Drutt bath day" she called loudly.

Drutt hearing Starlight's call ran off as fast as he could.

"You just want me to suffer" Berk said annoyed.

Starlight smiled.

Berk sighed.

"Mood swings" he said.

Starlight just sat back and watched.

"I could watch this all day" she said.

"In that case you made Drutt run so you give him is bath" Berk said.

"What!" Starlight said.

Berk just walked off.

Starlight sighed how did she get herself into trouble so often?

Around half an hour later Berk found an exhausted Starlight siting down panting.

"I didn't actually mean give him a bath" Berk said.

"Now you tell me" Starlight said.

"Did you er" Berk began.

"What do you think" Starlight replied.

Berk nodded.

"Right" he said.

Starlight stood up.

"Sorry about earlier" she said.

"It's ok" Berk said.

"How's Rogg coping?" Starlight asked.

"Er I'll get back to you on that when he doesn't look sha'erd" Berk replied.

"I'd give up with trying to give Drutt a bath he's stressed enough about it as it is" Starlight said.

Berk nodded.

The two smiled in silence before Starlight's stomach started growling.

"How can you be hungry?" Berk asked hiding a laugh.

"Don't blame me" Starlight replied and started to walk off.

Berk smiled and followed Starlight back.

Once they were gone Drutt poked his head out from his hiding place and sighed with relief.

"_Thank goodness for that_" he thought and went off.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight.****

* * *

**

It had now been a month since Starlight told Berk her secret and things were slowly getting done.

Berk using a few tools knocked a few holes in some stone which was going to be his child's crib.

"Well what do you think?" he asked.

Starlight smiled holding her now large stomach.

"Perfect" she said.

Berk smiled.

Starlight looked over towards Berk's cupboard and saw Flower go in and out of it.

"I only wish she didn't make the nest in there" Berk said.

Starlight laughed.

"Morning" Rogg said coming over.

"Hey Rogg how're things going with Sunspot?" Starlight asked.

Rogg sighed.

"Fine" he replied.

"Doesn't sound like it" Berk said.

Rogg shrugged it was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

Starlight nodded she wasn't going to press it on.

Berk just shrugged and continued with his job.

"It looks nice" Rogg said.

"I hope so I've spent most of the morning working on this" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"I can't stay long Sunspot has started to hate being alone" Rogg said.

Berk nodded and gave Rogg a large basket full of food.

"Thanks Berk" Rogg said before picking the basket up with his mouth as he walked on both arms and feet.

"That's ok" Berk said.

After Rogg left Berk sat down for a well earned rest.

"Better?" Sunlight asked.

"Much" Berk replied.

Starlight smiled.

"I'm just about ready to sleep" Berk said laying down.

Starlight smiled and gently kicked Berk up.

"Ow" he said and got up.

"Sorry, I felt like it" Starlight said.

"Nice to know I'm loved" Berk said.

"Aw don't worry Berk" Starlight said.

Berk smiled and sat up.

"I'm going to meditate for a bit ok?" Starlight asked.

"Sure I'll go do some fishing then" Berk said.

"And leave me to fend for myself if something comes out the trap door" Starlight said.

"Don't worry if something dose come out just chuck Boni at it" Berk said.

"I heard that" Boni called.

Berk just whistled trying to seem innocent.

Starlight laughed at Berk's defence.

"Nobody in this Castle is going to fall for that" she said.

"Worth a try" Berk said.

Starlight chuckled and went off to meditate.

Berk smiled and went outside.

* * *

Starlight was about to sit down when she felt something odd that sent a shiver up her spine.

She shuddered and rubbed her arms.

"Must be cold outside" she said.

She shrugged and sat down.

But still there was the feeling she wasn't alone.

Starlight looked around and jumped seeing one of Drutt and Flowers kids staring at her.

"You made me jump little one" Starlight said.

The small pink creature looked around scared.

"_Must of wondered off_" Starlight thought.

She slowly placed her hand down in front of the small one and waited until it had enough courage to climb on.

"See I'm not so scary am I?" Starlight asked.

Just then Flower came in.

"Flower I have something of yours" Starlight said and showed Flower her missing nestling.

Flower smiled and took the nestling back.

Starlight smiled and closed her eyes.

After around half an hour Starlight opened her eyes and stretched.

"The only downside is my joints always kill me after" she said.

"You ok Star?" Berk asked from the door.

"Yeah just stiff" Starlight replied.

"You don't look comfy" Berk said.

Starlight stood up clicking a few joints as she stood up.

"How about I run you a bath to loosen up your joints" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"I'd like that" she said.

Berk smiled and went off.


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight, Moonlight, Luna and Skyshadow.****

* * *

**

Starlight smiled sitting down in the warm water.

"I could sit in here all day" she said.

After a while she finally got out and went into the garden.

"Star that you?" a voice asked.

Starlight looked around and got a shock.

"M-Moonlight?" she asked.

A white spirit floated down towards Starlight.

"Indeed my little sister" the spirit said.

Starlight smiled.

"How are things going?" Moonlight asked.

"Fine" Starlight smiled.

"I've been watching over you Starlight and I'm proud of what you've accomplished since my passing" Moonlight said.

Starlight smiled.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I came to wish you luck" Moonlight replied.

"I miss you everyday" Starlight said.

"I miss you as well" Moonlight said.

Starlight smiled.

"Have you decided on a name for your daughter?" Moonlight asked.

Starlight grinned.

"I'm having a girl?" she asked.

"Indeed as a spirit I can tell many things" Moonlight replied.

Starlight nodded.

"How are things in the spirit world?" she asked.

"Fine thanks" Moonlight said.

"Starlight you out there?" Berk asked.

"I must go Starlight but remember I'll always be with you" Moonlight said.

Starlight nodded as Moonlight disappeared.

"Yeah I'm here" she called.

Berk smiled.

"I was wondering where you got to" he said.

"So have you had any idea's for a name?" Starlight asked.

"Well if it's a boy I'd like to call him Kane" Berk replied.

"And if it's a girl?" Starlight asked.

Berk shrugged.

"I'm not sure" he admitted.

Starlight smiled.

"Just wondering" she said.

Berk nodded.

"Come on it's cold out 'ere lets get you in the warmth" he said.

Starlight nodded and went back inside.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Berk asked.

"I just felt like it" Starlight replied.

"Oh ok well the cribs finally finished" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"It looks nice" she said seeing it.

Berk smiled embarrassed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Berk" Starlight said.

"I know but I can't help it" Berk said looking down.

Starlight smiled and hugged Berk tight.

"Hey careful" Berk said pulling away.

"Berk I didn't hug that hard" Starlight said.

"I know but.. I'm just being paranoid" Berk said.

"Hey it's just nerves I'm nervous too" Starlight said holding his hand.

Berk smiled.

"Don't worry so much Berk everything's going to be fine trust me" Starlight said.

"Ok" Berk smiled.

"Good" Starlight said.

She then looked over to see a shattered Drutt sleeping on the trap door.

She smiled and picked him up.

Drutt subconsciously twitched but stayed asleep.

"Reminds me of when I first found him" Berk said.

"How did you find him?" Starlight asked.

Berk smiled and began his story.

* * *

A young Berk was walking through the swamp with an elderly Luna who was smiling at his curiosity.

"What are they mama?" Berk asked pointing to some mushrooms.

"They young one are called mushrooms" Luna replied.

"Mush rooms" Berk said.

Luna nodded.

"But you need to be careful with mushrooms as some are poisonous" she said.

Berk nodded.

"Poisonous is bad" he said.

Luna nodded.

"Yes it is always remember that" she said.

Berk only nodded quietly.

It was then he heard a weak squeak.

Berk looked down to see a pail grey creature trying to move.

Berk went over and bent down.

The grey creature tried to run but failed to.

Berk noticed that the grey creature was skin and bones.

He saw a worm and caught it.

Luna looked over to see what Berk was doing.

Berk bent down and showed the creature the worm.

It immediately looked up and tried to eat it.

Berk smiled and put the worm closer to the creature who finally ate it.

"He looks ill" Berk said looking at Luna.

Luna took a close look at the creature.

"Can I look after him till he's better?" Berk asked.

Luna sighed she could never say no to Berk.

"Ok but _only_ till he's better" she said.

Berk smiled and carefully and gently picked the creature up.

The creature buried itself in Berks hand for warmth.

"It's ok I'll look after you" Berk said.

He took it back to the Castle and cared for it until it was well enough to go back to the wild.

Berk laughed playing tag with the creature who he named Drutt.

"Come on Drutt or am I too fast for ya?" Berk asked.

"Berk can you come here" Skyshadow called.

Berk went over with Drutt following.

"Hey dad" Berk said.

Skyshadow sighed.

"Berk I think it's time you released Drutt back into the wild, he doesn't belong here" he said.

"No Drutt's my friend I've been looking after him, I don't wanna let him go" Berk said becoming visibly upset.

"Berk I know you've become close with him but I did say you could only look after him until he was better and that was _t__hree_ years ago" Luna said.

"But he's happy here" Berk protested.

Luna sighed.

"Berk I know this isn't easy for you but it's best for him" she said bending down.

Drutt gulped and hid.

"He knows what your trying to do" Berk said.

Skyshadow sighed and went to find Drutt.

However a few minutes later he yelled in pain as Drutt bit him.

Drutt ran to Berk scared.

Berk picked Drutt up and held him close.

Drutt shook scared.

"Look he's scared of going into the swamp" Berk said.

Luna sighed.

"Ok you win we wont make you make Drutt go back to the wild" she said.

Berk beamed and walked out still holding Drutt in his hands.

* * *

Berk smiled.

"Those were better times" he said.

Starlight smiled gently stroking Drutt who was still fast asleep.

Drutt smiled and curled into Starlight's fingers.

Starlight smiled.

"Poor Drutt" she said.

Berk nodded.

"At least he has family to look after him" Starlight said.

Berk nodded and smiled.

He knew he had a proper family that he could look after.

* * *

**Well Starlight now knows what gender her baby is going to be but how will things go for her and Berk in the next five months?**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot.****

* * *

**

It had now been five months since Starlight descovered she would soon have a child.

Starlight sat down by her bed bored.

Berk had made her stay in her room due to the fact she was having difficulty walking.

She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Might as well count the amout of stones in the room again" she muttered.

"Hi Starlight" Rogg said appearing in the doorway.

Starlight smiled.

"Hey Rogg" she said.

Rogg smiled and sat down in the middle of the room.

"How's Sunspot?" Starlight asked.

"Fine" Rogg replied.

"You two made up then?" Starlight asked.

Rogg nodded.

Starlight sighed placing her hands on her stomach.

"I'm so bored in here" she said.

Rogg only nodded.

"How's the pack?" Starlight asked.

"Fine" Rogg replied.

"Nobody trying to kill each other?" Starlight asked.

"No" Rogg replied.

"Good that's the last thing we need" Starlight said.

"Are you sure you're ok Rogg you've been very quiet" she said concerned.

"I'm just tiered Sunspot's been making me run around the swamp doing different things" Rogg said hiding a yawn.

"Day off then?" Starlight asked.

Rogg nodded and yawned.

Starlight smiled.

"Morning you two" Berk said.

Starlight gave Berk a nasty look meaning 'If you don't let me take a long walk I will hurt you.'

Berk got the message and gulped even though he loved Starlight more than anything else in the world Starlight could scare the life out of him sometimes.

"Ok" he said.

Starlight smiled and stood up.

"Thank you" she said and went off.

"Now you know how I feel when Sunspot looks at me when I don't do something right" Rogg said.

"You and her made up yet?" Berk asked.

"Yeah" Rogg replied flicking a loose stone across the floor.

"She still mad" Berk said.

Rogg nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it Rogg Starlight and I have had our fair share of _those_ arguments" Berk said.

"I'll try" Rogg said and turned to return home.

"I just hope your right" Rogg muttered and went back.

Berk went over to Starlight who was standing by the crib.

"Only a month left" he said.

Starlight nodded and leaned on Berk.

"How're you feeling?" Berk asked.

"Shattered" Starlight replied closing her eyes.

"Hey wake up it's only morning" Berk said gently hugging Starlight.

"She's so heavy my back's killing me and I haven't slept all night because of her kicking" Starlight said.

Berk smiled sympathetically.

"You still think it's going to be a girl" he said.

"Uh huh" Starlight nodded.

Berk smiled and put his hand on Starlight's stomach.

He could feel the baby kick where his hand was.

He smiled.

Starlight smiled back.

"That's some strong kicks" Berk said taking his hand off Starlight's stomach.

"I know" Starlight said.

"Ease up on your mum there kiddo" Berk said.

Starlight chuckled.

"I think she only listens to you" she said.

Berk smiled.

"Still feel like walking?" he asked.

"No I'm too tiered" Starlight replied.

"Want some sleep?" Berk asked.

"Yeah" Starlight replied nodding off.

Berk led Starlight back and she quickly fell asleep.

Berk paced around the trap door for a while trying to think of a way to make Starlight feel better.

"There must be some'ing I can do" he said.

He sighed.

"What to do? What to do?" he wondered out loud.

"Why don't you make her something Berk?" Boni asked.

"Well what would I make her?" Berk asked.

"Well maybe you could cook her something" Boni suggested.

Berk thought for a moment.

"Yeah" he said a few minutes later and went into the libraryto find a book.

He smiled going into the library when he saw a tiered Drutt.

"Poor Drutt" he said.

Drutt yawned.

"You just wait until your one arrives then you'll know exactly how I feel" he said but to Berk it just sounded like Drutt's normal noises.

Berk looked through the hundreds of shelves until he found a book he wanted.

"Got ya" he said pulling a cook book out.

Drutt rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Last thing she'll need" he muttered and went to catch some food for Flower and his nestlings.

For the rest of the morning Berk stayed in the kitchen.

"I hope she likes this" Berk muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight, Flower and Sunspot.****

* * *

**

Starlight yawned and sniffed the air.

She sat up smiling.

"What smells good?" she asked herself.

Her stomach growled loudly at the smell of food.

"Ok I'll see what's making that smell" she said and went out the room.

She found Berk cooking in the kitchen.

"Smells heavenly" she said.

"It's not ready yet" Berk smiled.

He heard a loud growl and smiled.

"It won't be long little one" he said.

Starlight smiled.

"So what's cooking?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" Berk replied.

"Well it smells grate" Starlight said.

"I hope so I've been working on this all morning" Berk smiled.

Starlight sat down and smiled seeing Drutt and Flower teach their children how to catch worms.

"So sleep well?" Berk asked.

"Yeah" Starlight replied.

"Good" Berk said.

"It'll be ready soon" he added.

"Ok" Starlight said.

After a few minutes of watching Drutt and Flower they started to let their children hunt for themselves.

Drutt went over to Starlight and leaned on her.

Flower smiled.

Starlight gently rubbed Drutt's head.

Drutt smiled happily.

Berk brought in a large bowl and gave it to Starlight.

She looked at it and smiled.

"Hope you like it I've never made anything like this before" Berk said.

Starlight smiled and greatly ate her food.

"That was the best thing I've ever eaten" she said finishing her meal.

Berk blushed.

"You're just saying that" he said.

"No I mean it" Starlight said.

Berk smiled.

"She liked it too" Starlight said.

Berk sat down and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said.

Starlight smiled back and leaned on Berk.

Berk couldn't help but smile and hugged Starlight.

The two smiled.

"She's calmed down a bit now" Starlight said.

"Not kicking so hard?" Berk asked.

"No she's behaving" Starlight replied.

"Doing as your told now are you?" Berk asked.

Starlight nodded.

However their moment was cut short when they got an unexpected guest.

"Berk! Starlight! Please tell me you're here" Sunspot's voice said.

"Sunspot?" Starlight asked standing up.

Sunspot came over upset.

"Sunspot what happened?" Berk asked.

"Rogg's ran off and we can't find him" Sunspot replied.

"Oh no you didn't have another argument did you?" Berk asked.

Sunspot nodded.

"Wait 'ere" Berk said and ran out of the Castle as fast as he could.

He knew where Rogg was and he just hoped he got there before Rogg made a huge mistake.

* * *

Berk ran through the swamp as fast as he could until he got to a cliff edge.

"Rogg where are you?" he called.

However he got a wheeze as a response.

Berk looked down the cliff and saw Rogg barley alive on a ledge.

"Rogg" Berk called.

It was clear he needed to help his friend but didn't know how to.

He then had an idea.

"Please work" he said and whistled loudly.

He looked down and saw Rogg was covered in bruises and had several cuts to his body.

"Come on" Berk muttered.

However a low growl caught his attention.

Berk tensed up he knew there was only one thing he had met that sounded like that.

A large red, large handed creature struck Berk and sent him skidding across the ground and almost off the cliff.

Berk groaned and stood up.

The red creature growled it had unfinished business with Berk.

Berk narrowed his eyes.

"You hurt one of my friends already you won't do it again" he said.

The two circled each other before attacking.

Berk barley dodged an angry swipe.

"Oh no you ain't" he growled and struck a kick at the red creature who responded by striking Berk hard.

Berk skidded halfway off the cliff.

He opened his eyes to see the red creature standing over him.

Berk gulped.

However a loud roar make the creature turn.

Berk looked and saw Rogg standing on the ledge growling angrily at the red creature.

Berk smiled seeing Rogg up.

Rogg roared and charged full speed at the red creature.

Berk pulled himself up and watched as the two attacked one another.

Eventually Rogg sent the red creature flying into a tree and it retreated.

Rogg snorted and walked over to Berk.

"You ok?" Rogg asked.

"I'd ask you the same" Berk replied.

"I'm fine" Rogg replied.

"Sunspot's really worried about you" Berk said.

Rogg nodded.

"I didn't mean to run off" he said quietly and started to limp towards the Castle.

Berk went over to help.

"I'm fine" Rogg said.

"You can't put your right arm on the floor without flinching Rogg you're not fine" Berk said.

Rogg sighed and let Berk help him to the Castle.

* * *

Sunspot paced around the trap door worried.

"Don't worry Sunspot Rogg'll be fine" Starlight said.

Sunspot shook her head.

"This is all my fault if I didn't say to Rogg what I told him" Sunspot said and groaned.

"What did you say?" Starlight asked.

"I was having a mood and Rogg was trying to help but I didn't want to listen and told him to leave me alone forever" Sunspot replied her head held low.

"Hey it's ok Berk's gone to find him" Starlight said.

Sunspot stopped and sighed.

"But what if he doesn't find him alive?" she asked.

Starlight's eyes went wide.

"Sunspot" Berk called.

Starlight and Sunspot looked behind them and saw Berk and Rogg come over.

Sunspot went over to Rogg and the two happily hugged.

"I'm sorry" Rogg said.

"Not as sorry as I am" Sunspot said.

Starlight smiled.

"What happened to you?" Sunspot asked.

"Don't ask" Rogg replied.

"You were attacked again weren't you?" Sunspot asked.

Rogg nodded.

Sunspot sighed.

"Are you ok?" Starlight asked looking at Berk.

Berk nodded.

"We'd better get back to the pack" Sunspot said.

Rogg nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Berk asked.

"We'll be fine" Sunspot replied.

Berk looked unsure.

"Trust us" Sunspot said.

Berk looked at Starlight.

"You're on your own" she said.

"Ok I trust you" Berk said.

Sunspot smiled and made her way out.

Rogg shrugged and followed.

Starlight chuckled.

"I can't win can I?" Berk asked.

"Not today" Starlight replied.

Berk just shrugged and went to find something to do.


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Flower.**

******

* * *

**Later that night Starlight went to find Berk.

She found him deep in thought.

She stood in the doorway until he noticed her.

However she gave Berk a scare and he fell off the bed with a thump.

"Ow" he said sitting up.

"Sorry Berk" Starlight said.

"It's ok" Berk said shrugging.

"What's wrong Berk you've been very quiet since you came back" Starlight said.

Berk shrugged.

"I don't want to cause you to worry" he said.

"Come on Berk tell me please" Starlight said kneeling down.

Berk sighed.

"You remember the day we first met and I drove that red thing off" he said.

Starlight looked down.

"Yeah that thing that killed Moonlight" she said.

"And you know how Rogg said he was attacked" Berk said.

"Yeah" Starlight said.

"I was also attacked" Berk said.

Starlight held Berk close.

"Hey you're ok that's all that matters" she said.

"I was attacked by the same red thing that killed Moonlight and it almost pushed me off the cliff" Berk said.

He felt the shock go through Starlight.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Berk sighed and look down.

"Berk are you sure you're ok?" Starlight asked.

"I'm fine don't worry but I saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought I was going to die" Berk replied.

"Hey come here" Starlight said and hugged Berk tightly.

She could feel Berk shake in fear and feel his tears.

"It's ok I won't let anything happen to you" she said.

Berk smiled.

"Come on try not to think about it" Starlight said.

Berk wiped his eyes and stood up.

"You have more important thing's to think about" Starlight said.

Berk nodded.

"Yeah" he said.

Starlight smiled.

"Come on it's late everyone else is sleeping, we should be too" she said.

Berk nodded and followed Starlight.

Starlight smiled.

"I'm going to do some reading in the library for a bit" Berk said.

"Ok but don't be up too late" Starlight said and went to her room.

Berk sighed and slowly made his way to the library.

He lit a candle and started to read whatever he picked up.

By the time it was morning Berk was fast asleep with his head in a book.

Starlight smiled and blew out the candle.

"Berk wake up" she whispered gently nudging his shoulder.

Berk yawned.

"Star? What are you doing up this late?" he yawned.

Starlight smiled.

"Berk it's morning" she said.

"Not now" Berk said and fell back asleep.

Starlight left Berk to sleep.

"Morning" she said seeing Boni, Drutt and Flower up and awake.

"Good morning Starlight where's Berk?" Boni asked.

"I can't get him up" Starlight laughed.

Drutt went off to find Berk.

A few minutes later the sound of Berk yelling was heard.

Drutt ran in the room and hid in Boni's hole.

Berk ran in and looked around.

"He bit me" he said pointing to Drutt.

Starlight looked shocked.

"Drutt this isn't like you" she said.

Berk sighed and went to cook.

Starlight bent down.

"What's wrong Drutt?" she asked.

"He's probably just jealous you and your baby are getting more attention than he is" Boni said.

Starlight shook her head.

"No he ain't jealous he has Flower and his children he has no need to be jealous" she said.

Drutt looked out and slowly came over to Starlight.

Starlight put her had out and Drutt climbed on.

Starlight smiled.

She noticed on closer inspection Drutt had one of his legs raised up.

She gently rubed his head.

Drutt smiled but flinched when he put his leg down.

"You've hurt your leg that's why you're not acting like yourself" Starlight said.

Drutt nodded.

"Still no reason to bite me" Berk muttered.

Starlight smiled.

"Don't worry it'll heal" she said.

Berk smiled even thought Starlight wasn't talking to him he knew she always said something comforting.

"Hey 'ow come he gets more love than me?" he called.

Starlight rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What?" Berk asked.

"It's nothing" Starlight said and put Drutt down.

Berk just shrugged.

"Berk I'm actually not that hungry this morning" Starlight said.

"Ok" Berk said.

Starlight went into the library and looked at the books.

"I wish I could read" she sighed.

She picked up a book and tried her best but found it impossible to read.

She shrugged and returned to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight.**

**

* * *

**

One month later everyone was fast asleep inside the Castle.

The only sound that could be heard inside the Castle was the sound of quiet snoring.

Starlight was fast asleep in her room dreaming of days gone by.

* * *

A young Starlight was happily playing by the river when she heard a noise coming from the bushes.

Starlight slowly went over to the bush.

"BOO!" a brass version of herself said jumping out.

Starlight tripped over her feet and fell into the river.

"Opps" the brass one said.

Starlight resurfaced and swam back.

"You're lucky I know how to swim Perturbo" she said.

"Sorry" Perturbo said.

Starlight sighed and brushed herself down.

"Come on we need to go back" Perturbo said.

Starlight sighed.

"How come?" she asked.

"Hey I just got told to get you so don't ask me" Perturbo replied.

The two went over to the pack and saw a large crowd around Starlight's home.

Starlight pushed her way through and saw her mum holding a small orange baby in her arms.

"This is your brother Skyglow" her mum said.

Starlight stood on her toes trying to see her brother.

Moonlight smiled and picked her up.

Starlight smiled.

Skyglow yawned and looked around.

He smiled seeing Starlight.

"Hello Skyglow" she said.

Skyglow tried to sit up but found it hard.

Moonlight put Starlight down and went over to her brother.

Skyglow reached over for Starlight.

Starlight held his hand.

Skyglow yawned.

"I love you Skyglow" Starlight said.

Skyglow smiled.

* * *

Starlight woke up and stretched her arms before nodding back off to sleep.

However her stomach started to play up so getting back to sleep would be impossible.

Starlight yawned and got out her bed.

She sighed and went to get a drink.

"It's too early" she mumbled.

She walked into the kitchen and could hear Berk and Boni snoring.

She smiled.

After she had her drink her stomach became worse.

"Berk wake up" she whispered nudging him awake.

Berk yawned.

"Starlight? Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"I don't feel good my stomach's killing me" Starlight replied.

Berk sat up.

"She getting restless again?" Berk asked.

"No it's a worse pain then her kicking" Starlight replied.

Berk thought for a few minutes.

"Isn't she due to come this month?" he asked.

Starlight nodded before gasping in pain.

"Come on let's get you somewhere quiet" Berk said and took Starlight into a spare room.

No sooner had the two got into the room Starlight screamed in agony.

"Star!" Berk said rushing over.

Starlight groaned.

"Are you ok?" Berk asked.

"What do you think!" Starlight replied.

Starlight sat down and continued to groan in pain.

"Ok Berk I think she's coming" she said.

Berk nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know" Starlight replied.

Many hours later when the sun started to rise everything in the Castle was quiet once more.

Starlight smiled holding a violet coloured baby.

Berk smiled.

"So what do you want to call her?" Starlight asked.

"Wha' I don't get is 'ow you knew we'd have a girl" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"I have my ways" she said.

Berk smiled and went over to his daughter.

"I like the name Violet" he said.

"Then that's what we'll call her" Starlight said.

Violet yawned and opened her eyes.

She looked around curious about where she was.

"I think she's happy to see us" Berk said.

"Well I'm happy to see her too" Starlight said holding Violet close.

Violet smiled and fell back asleep.

"Sleep well Violet your life has only just begun" Starlight said.

* * *

**Authors note 2: I also own Violet, Skyglow and Perturbo.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight, Violet, Indigo and Sunspot.**

**

* * *

**

Seven months later Berk and Starlight took Violet out into the Swamp to see the pack.

Violet kept trying to run off but Starlight kept stopping her.

"Violet calm down we'll be there soon" Starlight said.

Violet sighed and stopped walking.

Berk smiled and picked Violet up.

"You're getting there one way or another" he said.

Starlight smiled.

Violet was perhaps the most hyperactive creature she had ever known.

"Come on Violet not far now" Berk said.

Violet yawned.

"Hey don't sleep Violet we're almost there I promise" Berk said.

When the three got to where the pack was they could hear a odd roaring howling type noise.

That woke Violet up and she started to cry.

"Aw baby don't cry" Starlight said taking Violet from Berk.

Eventually they calmed Violet down and continued into the center of the territory.

"Where is everyone?" Berk asked.

"That's a good question" Starlight said.

"They'll be around somewhere" Berk said and made his way over to Sunspot and Rogg's cave.

The two got a surprise seeing Indigo standing guard outside.

She smiled seeing them.

"What's up Indigo?" Starlight asked.

"I've been told to keep guard but I can let you in" she replied and let the two enter.

Violet yawned waking up.

Once they were inside they saw why Indigo was guarding the entrance.

Laying next to Sunspot and Rogg we're two small babies.

The first was pink with a white circle and smaller amber circle on it's hands, back and forehead.

The second one was amber with pink feet, hands and head.

Starlight smiled and put Violet down.

Sunspot looked up and smiled.

"They we're only born a few minutes ago" she said.

"Do they have names yet?" Starlight asked.

"Daisy" Sunspot replied pointing to the first child.

"Xavid" Rogg replied pointing to the second child.

The two whimpered seeing Starlight.

Sunspot smiled and wrapped her arm around the two.

Violet looked at the two and smiled.

Daisy stuck her head out from her mums arm and looked at Violet.

She tried to climb over her mums arms but couldn't make it over.

Rogg smiled and picked Daisy up by the scruff of her neck and put her down next to Violet.

Violet and Daisy looked at each other interested.

Berk smiled.

"What was that roaring noise we heard when we came over?" Starlight asked.

"It's what our kind dose when there if new life" Sunspot replied.

"Well it gave Violet a scare" Berk said.

"Sorry" Sunspot said.

Xavid was fast asleep and both Violet and Daisy were nodding off.

"Ok Violet that's enough excitement for you for one day" Berk said picking her up.

Violet yawned and buried her head in Berk's arms.

"It's hard to believe she's already walking" Starlight said.

"Early learner" Sunspot said.

Daisy yawned and curled up.

Sunspot placed Daisy next to Xavid and smiled as the two fell asleep.

"Looks like these three have alot to learn in life" Berk said.

The others nodded in agreement except for Xavid, Daisy and Violet who were fast asleep.

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors note 2: I also own Xavid and Daisy.**


End file.
